


Cognitive Dissonance

by Emonym23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Ron, Consensual Infidelity, Dirty Talk, Infidelity, M/M, Open Relationships, Possessive Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emonym23/pseuds/Emonym23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Hermione have an open relationship. Draco doesn’t like to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cognitive Dissonance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ron/Draco Drabble prompt 'share.'

“When are you going to tell her?” Draco asks with all of the patience of an addict in withdrawal.

“Mmm, tell who? What—oh fuck.” Ron’s so dizzy; even with concentrated effort, words float disconnected in his mind.

“Your girlfriend.” The world returns with crystal clarity for this moment.

“Don’t talk about--we’re--we’re not--” he wants to be exasperated but Draco’s fingers are the ultimate distraction.

“Bollocks. You want cock, only cock,” Draco says harsh and so matter-of-factly as if he could be announcing that the sun rises during the day. “Does she think you’re with a woman right now?”

Ron gasps and tests his tongue’s ability to still form words. “I’m not--”

“Do you have any idea the things you say when my cock’s buried in your arse, Weasley?” The fingers are curling inside him, pressing up like a challenge that causes black spots to dance in front of his eyes.

“Blimey! Don’t—ah fuck.” Draco’s beckoning and he’s relentless on that sweet spot. He knows how to make Ron squirm with ease. Those probing long fingers are the only thing in the whole world he can focus on as his eyes slip shut.

“Do you…because your vocabulary never tells me much. Except that you’re a raging poof.” Draco’s breathy now; Ron knows he gets off on the control. He’ll never admit how much he likes to give it up.

Ron claws into Draco’s shoulder, his lifeline to sanity. “I love her. I...”

“Do you love her anymore than you did when you agreed to her _brilliant_ plan to ‘save your relationship’?” His fingers are sliding in and out deeper and harder now: they’re slippery with lube but they have the right kind of friction.

Ron bucks undignified, and he can’t control a thing. “She--I fucking. Love. Her--love you—please--please.” The rough break in his voice would be mortifying if Ron could feel anything else. He wonders when he lost his self respect to Draco Malfoy of all people. But even the thought sends a shock of pleasure through him. He can’t believe how much he’s risking because of those stupid piercing grey eyes.

“Is _she_ going to spread that tight hole and fuck you senseless?” Ron still blushes at things Draco says when he’s so exposed and open like this. He keeps this fear in the back of his mind that it’s all some elaborate scheme to punish him. Never in a million years would he have imagined he’d be naked and insanely hard beneath Draco, on his and Hermione’s bed, over and over. It’s so wrong. Then again there are many things he never imagined. He never thought that as he was working up the nerve to tell Hermione they should break up, she would suggest they try seeing other people. Seizing his chance to take the easy way out, he’d agreed and now he’s--

“Oh God.” Draco’s fingers are sinful and so filthy exploring him. Ron’s most horrifying, shameful, embarrassing thoughts tend to surface here. Thoughts of wanting Draco to crawl inside him and stay because when Draco’s gone he questions everything else he has. Ron never planned to do anything except give Hermione time to come to her senses, but Draco and his stupid friends just had to be at the pub that night.

He arches up as Draco drags manicured nails down his abdomen. “Not going to share anymore,” he drawls. “No good at it. I’ll keep you tied up. Not going to fucking let you out next time. Is that what you want?” A shiver rocks Ron from head to toe and the air is so much hotter than it was when they started; sweat prickles on his neckline. Then Ron feels the fullness of Draco’s cock braced at his entrance; his breath hitches in anticipation. Draco kisses Ron hard and pushes inside him.

“Mmm please yes, anything you want, Draco, _anything_ …” Ron mumbles into Draco’s pale warm neck.

“Such a greedy slut. So greedy.” Draco gasps. “What will she say when you don’t come back for days?” he thrusts forward quicker as if he wants to fuck the answer out of Ron.

“Okay—it’s okay. That’s how our relationship--”

“She’s lying, you prick.” Draco rolls his hips and it’s really not fair; Ron never stood a chance from the beginning. He writhes and quivers--Draco’s holding onto his hips but he can only hold him for so long. Ron’s stronger and he’s losing it. Draco doesn’t fight. Ron’s fingers work like mad over his own cock and he feels thoroughly used.

Draco groans and whispers hoarsely, “Tell her. Then come…” He doesn’t base much on intuition alone, but Draco seems to have an instinct about this.

“Fuck,” Ron screams, just aching for the explosion.

“Tell me you only want cock. _My_ cock.” He’s so self-centered. Ron would give him a bloody nose and bruise him bad; he will later but he’s busy right now with--

“I want your-- I want you--” come soaks Ron’s fingers, irrelevant words caught in his throat.

A gasp brings the world into focus, because it wasn’t his and it wasn’t Draco’s. Ron opens his eyes to find Draco sneering at something he can’t see. Rising up weakly on his palms, he turns his head and by the door he sees soft and familiar wild brown hair, eyes wide with shock.


End file.
